Bryce Bowman
|equipment = Infinity Omnitrix |relative = Melanie Dwyer (Mother) Sean Dwyer (Half-Brother) Raven Bowman (Older Sister) |Alternate Counterparts = N/A |voice = Brywarrior |first = Infinite Powers |actor = N/A}} Bryce Bowman is a human in Bryce Bowman: Origins who wields the Infinity Omnimatrix. He is the main hero of the series. Appearance Season One Bryce starts the series as a 15 year old boy, who goes to Providence Senior High School, in his sophomore year. He is 5'11", has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slender body. He wears a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans, with black sneakers. Sometimes, particularly in cold places, he will wear a black jacket. Season Two With the start of season two, he is now 16 and is more muscular than previously. Season Three Starting in Bowman 10,000 (Episode), Bryce takes a new appearance, always wearing his new jacket. His shirt is a lighter grey, and his jacket has a dark-green stripe that extends from the collar to the bottom and out to the end of his shoulders. Bryce is now seventeen. Appearances Since he is the main character of the series, he appears in most, if not all, episodes. Below will be a list of episodes that he is not in. Bryce Bowman: Origins Other Series He is also one of the main heroes in other series, these will list his failed appearances. Bowman 23 * Gaining the Infinity One night during the summer before Bryce's sophmore year at Providence High School, Bryce storms out of his home and into the woods just outside his apartment complex. While out there, a meteor crashes down, nearly crushing Bryce. He quickly investigates which results in the Infinity planting itself on Bryce's wrist. Abilities Bryce starts out only having the Infinity, with no special powers. But as the Series progresses, he shows some superior fighting skills, developed from using the Infinity. He tends to learn how to use his aliens quickly, sometimes right after unlocking them. Bryce has been enrolled in a Mixed Martial Arts class alongside his girlfriend, Marissa. She is a Black belt of the Second Degree (2nd Dan) and Bryce is currently a Green belt with a Blue Stripe (Green 2nd Mark). As the Series progresses, he becomes more muscular. This is due to the Infinity transferring his exercise in alien form to his real body. No, we don't know how it does this, but it does. Bryce has been seen - mostly in Season One - instantly knowing how an alien's powers work. This is always accompanied by his eyes becoming illuminated in white light for the time of the power usage. He always reacts as if it wasn't him performing the action. There is currently no explanation. Personality Bryce is a timid person at the start, but after using the Infinity for some time, he gains some more self confidence. He shows a decent amount of caring for others; he always worries about his teammates, whether they are typical teammates or partial alliances. Alternate Forms "Bowman 23" Bowman 23 is a dimensional counterpart to Bryce that is mentioned by Bowman 10,000 in his title episode. BTFF Fall Bryce appears as one of the of the game. It is not the canon Bryce. "Bowman 10,000" Bowman 10,000 is the thirty-five year old Bryce that he meets in the future, Bowman 10,000 (Episode). "The Black Scythe" The Black Scythe is the Dimension 51 counterpart of Bryce. Bryce was killed and revived by him in The Black Scythe. Gallery Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce BryBowman.png|Bryce with jacket Bryce Bowman, about to transform.png|Bryce in Nemesis Returns Bryce Bowman Omni-School.png|Bryce in Omni-School Bryce Bowman (S3).png|Season Three look Trivia *Bryce has a Dimension 23 counter part, who goes by Bowman 23. *Bryce usually doesn't shout the names of his aliens, but on a rare occasion he will. He will sometimes shout it questioningly (i.e. if he gets the wrong alien: Diamondhead?!). *The layout for this page was inspired by Dioga beta's John Smith. *Bryce has died and been revived once. See The Black Scythe. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:BBO Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:A to Z Category:Alternate versions Category:Brywarrior